<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Estrella polar by Mouxe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134258">Estrella polar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouxe/pseuds/Mouxe'>Mouxe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Love Confessions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:54:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouxe/pseuds/Mouxe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ella era sin duda su estrella polar."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Estrella polar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suki90/gifts">Suki90</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estrella Polar.</p><p>El enorme sol empezaba a descender por el firmamento para darle paso a lo que sería una calurosa noche de verano, mientras las estrellas hacían acto de presencia el muchacho solo pudo girarse para observar a su hermosa acompañante.</p><p>Sus cabellos rosados un poco más largos que en el momento de su encuentro, su mirada verde franca y honesta, su piel blanca iluminada por los rayos de la princesa luna.</p><p>Era ella quien le daba ánimos en su lucha porque cuando fue necesario nunca lo abandono.</p><p>Recordando su niñez se dio cuenta de lo mucho que odiaba el silencio debido a que le demostraba cuan solo estaba, sin padres que lo esperaran en un cálido hogar, sin verdaderos amigos con los cuales jugar y sobre todo lo perdido que estaba.</p><p>Siempre pensó en ella desde el momento en que la conoció en la academia, una linda niña tímida y encantadora, sentía sus mejillas enrojecer cada vez que la veía.</p><p>Deseaba que ella lo viera, que aceptara su existencia porque si lo hacía no necesitaba a nadie más.</p><p>Se convertiría en todo lo que deseara, en todo lo que necesitara y seria por y para ella.</p><p>No quería verla llorar de nuevo, prefería sus regaños, sus sonrisas cómplices y su mirada dulce y comprensiva, ella lo entendía.</p><p>Su compañía y la promesa que le hizo lo impulsaban a ser mejor. Él que luchaba por darse a conocer, por ser aceptado, por ser el amigo fiel, leal y valiente que necesitaban, por convertirse en el Hokage más reconocido de la historia.</p><p>Porque aunque ese orgulloso chico no quisiera aceptarlo eran una trío de personas que habían sido unidas por el destino con el propósito de crecer y madurar juntos.</p><p>Pero la unidad se rompió, forzándolos a separarse para cada uno continuar un camino preparado para hacerlos mejores, en el caso de ellos dos al menos.</p><p>Y compartiendo un momento de paz con la joven se daba cuenta de que no lo abandono sin importar que pasara ella no se marcho de su lado, aunque perdiera el control de si mismo tan terca como era se quedo.</p><p>Era su estrella polar, guiándolo y quedándose a su lado.</p><p>-Ahora tu siguiente meta es convertirte en Hokage ¿no, Naruto?</p><p>Quiso decirle que si de una sola vez pero pensándolo mejor su meta podía esperar un poco a fin de cuentas el puesto de Hokage no se iría y la vieja no se daría a nadie, estaba seguro de eso.</p><p>-Sí… –Contesto en último momento sonrojándose avergonzado –Pero antes de eso… Me preguntaba, Sakura –chan si…</p><p>-Sí. –Levanto la mirada de sus manos para observarla ni siquiera termino de formular la pregunta en su mente cuando ella le contesto, era un "sí" a lo que él quisiera, un permiso concedido. –Está bien.</p><p>Y la dulce Sakura se acerco a su rostro pudo constatar los hermosos rasgos de sus labios, sus cejas definidas y sus grandes ojos verdes incluso el diamante que adornaba su frente le daba un aspecto encantador.</p><p>Cerró los ojos al juntar sus frentes para disfrutar del momento, sus propias manos entrelazándose con las femeninas.</p><p>Todo estaría bien porque ella estaba ahí con él, no lo dejaría caer y si llegaba hacerlo lo levantaría bruscamente para encaminarlo de nuevo.</p><p>Sakura era su norte, su estrella polar siempre firme, siempre constante, siempre presente.</p><p>Ella era su estrella polar.</p><p>¿Y él? Bueno era el explorador más valiente que existía con la meta de alcanzar a la hermosa estrella que lo guiaba en el firmamento y amarrarla a su lado para que sea solo suya.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esta historia fue un regalo de cumpleaños de Suki90 en FF.net</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>